footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Switzerland national football team
Switzerland | image = | nickname = Schweizer Nati, La Nati, Rossocrociati | association = Swiss Football Association | confederation = UEFA (Europe) | head_coach = Vladimir Petković | asst_coach = Antonio Manicone | captain = Stephan Lichtsteiner | most_caps = Heinz Hermann (118) | top_scorer = Alexander Frei (42) | home_stadium = | fifa_code = SUI | fifa_ranking = | highest_fifa_ranking = 3 | lowest_fifa_ranking = 83 | elo_ranking = | highest_elo_ranking = 8 | lowest_elo_ranking = 62 | kitimage = | kit_image = | first_international = 1–0 (Paris, France; 12 February 1905) | biggest_win = 9–0 (Paris, France; 25 May 1924) | biggest_defeat = 0–9 (Basel, Switzerland; 20 May 1909) 9–0 (Budapest, Hungary; 29 October 1911) | world_cup_apps = 11 | world_cup_first_app = 1934 | world_cup_best = Quarter-finals, 1934, 1938 and 1954 | regional_cup_name = UEFA European Championship | regional_cup_apps = 5 | regional_cup_first_app = 1996 | regional_cup_best = Round of 16, 2016 | 2nd_regional_cup_name = UEFA Nations League Finals | 2nd_regional_cup_apps = 1 | 2nd_regional_cup_first_app = 2019 | 2nd_regional_cup_best = Fourth place, 2019 |}} The Switzerland national football team is the national association football team of Switzerland and is controlled by the Swiss Football Association. The current head coach is Vladimir Petković. History Competitive record FIFA World Cup UEFA European Championship UEFA Nations League :*Draws include knockout matches decided on penalty kicks. :**Group stage played home and away. Flag shown represents host nation for the finals stage. Results and fixtures 2019 |time = 18:00 GET (UTC+4) |team1 = |score = 0–2 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Zuber Zakaria |stadium = Boris Paichadze Dinamo Arena |location = Tbilisi |attendance = 49,207 |referee = Craig Pawson (England) |result = W }} |time = 20:45 CET (UTC+1) |team1 = |score = 3–3 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Freuler Xhaka Embolo |goals2 = M. Jørgensen Gytkjær Dalsgaard |stadium = St. Jakob-Park |location = Basel |attendance = 18,352 |referee = Damir Skomina (Slovenia) |result = D }} |time = 19:45 WEST (UTC+1) |team1 = |score = 3–1 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Ronaldo |goals2 = Rodríguez |stadium = Estádio do Dragão |location = Porto |attendance = 42,415 |referee = Felix Brych (Germany) |result = L }} |time = 14:00 WEST (UTC+1) |team1 = |score = 0–0 |aet=yes |report = Report |team2 = |stadium = Estádio D. Afonso Henriques |location = Guimarães |attendance = 15,742 |referee = Ovidiu Hațegan (Romania) |penalties1 = Zuber Xhaka Akanji Mbabu Schär Drmić |penaltyscore = 5–6 |penalties2 = Maguire Barkley Sancho Sterling Pickford Dier |result = D }} |time = 19:45 CEST (UTC+1) |team1 = |score = 1–1 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = McGoldrick |goals2 = Schär |stadium = Aviva Stadium |location = Dublin |attendance = 44,111 |referee = Carlos del Cerro Grande (Spain) |result = D }} |time = 18:00 CEST (UTC+2) |team1 = |score = 4–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Zakaria Mehmedi Rodríguez Gavranović |goals2 = |stadium = Stade Tourbillon |location = Sion |attendance=8,318 |referee=Pavel Orel (Czech Republic) |result = W }} |time=18:00 CEST (UTC+2) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Poulsen |goals2= |stadium=Parken Stadium |location = Copenhagen |attendance=35,964 |referee=Aleksei Kulbakov (Belarus) |result = L }} |time=20:45 CEST (UTC+2) |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Seferović Fernandes |goals2= |stadium=Stade de Genève |location = Geneva |attendance=24,766 |referee=Szymon Marciniak (Poland) |result = W }} |time=20:45 CET (UTC+1) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= Itten |goals2= |stadium=Kybunpark |location = St. Gallen |attendance=16,400 |referee=Danny Makkelie (Netherlands) |result = W }} |time=20:45 CET (UTC+1) |team1= |score=1–6 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Styche |goals2=Itten Vargas Fassnacht Benito Xhaka |stadium=Victoria Stadium |location = Gibraltar |attendance=2,079 |referee=Benoît Millot (France) |result = W }} 2020 |time= |round=Friendly |score= |report= |team1= |goals1= |team2=TBA |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= |result= }} |time= |round=Friendly |score= |report= |team1= |goals1= |team2=TBA |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= |result= }} |time = 17:00 AZT (UTC+04:00) |round = Euro 2020 |team1 = |score = |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Olympic Stadium |location = Baku |attendance = |result = }} |time = 21:00 CEST (UTC+02:00) |round = Euro 2020 |team1 = |score = |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Olimpico |location = Rome |attendance = |result = }} |time = 20:00 AZT (UTC+04:00) |round = Euro 2020 |team1 = |score = |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Olympic Stadium |location = Baku |attendance = |result = }} Players Current squad The following players were called up for UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying games against Georgia and Gibraltar on 15 and 18 November 2019, respectively. Caps and goals updated on 15 November 2019 after the match against Georgia. |caps=53|goals=0|club=Borussia Mönchengladbach|clubnat=GER}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=RB Leipzig|clubnat=GER}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Basel|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=108|goals=8|club=Augsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=21|goals=0|club=Dinamo Zagreb|clubnat=CRO}} |caps=17|goals=1|club=Borussia Mönchengladbach|clubnat=GER}} |caps=22|goals=0|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=GER}} |caps=31|goals=3|club=Werder Bremen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=71|goals=8|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Basel|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=VfL Wolfsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=5|goals=1|club=Bordeaux|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Young Boys|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=82|goals=12|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=VfL Wolfsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Eintracht Frankfurt|clubnat=GER}} |caps=28|goals=3|club=Borussia Mönchengladbach|clubnat=GER}} |caps=14|goals=1|club=Mainz 05|clubnat=GER}} |caps=10|goals=1|club=West Ham United|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=64|goals=18|club=Benfica|clubnat=POR}} |caps=5|goals=1|club=Young Boys|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=3|goals=1|club=Augsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=2|goals=3|club=St. Gallen|clubnat=SUI}} Recent call-ups The following players have been called up for the team in the last 12 months and are still available for a call up. |caps=54|goals=8|club=Newcastle United|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 15 October 2019}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Basel|clubnat=SUI|latest=v. , 8 September 2019}} |caps=17|goals=0|club=Norwich City|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 26 March 2019}} |caps=21|goals=1|club=Atalanta|clubnat=ITA|latest=v. , 15 November 2019 INJ}} |caps=82|goals=22|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 9 June 2019}} |caps=25|goals=6|club=Hoffenheim|clubnat=GER|latest=v. , 9 June 2019}} |caps=35|goals=10|club=Norwich City|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 15 November 2019 INJ}} |caps=22|goals=7|club=Dinamo Zagreb|clubnat=CRO|latest=v. , 15 October 2019}} |caps=36|goals=4|club=Borussia Mönchengladbach|clubnat=GER|latest=v. , 15 October 2019}} |caps=65|goals=9|club=VfL Wolfsburg|clubnat=GER|latest=v. , 15 October 2019}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Basel|clubnat=SUI|latest=v. , 9 June 2019}} INJ Player withdrew from the squad due to an injury. RET Retired from international football. PRE Preliminary squad. Current coaching staff Alumni Former players :Main List of Swiss international players Managers :Main List of Switzerland international managers Honours External links * Official website * www.Hattrick.ch * RSSSF archive of results 1905– * RSSSF archive of coaches 1905– Category:UEFA international teams Category:Switzerland Category:International teams